Tresspass
by Irrevocablyamanduh
Summary: Mark is put up to a dare, from his little brother. Just a one-shot that has nothing to do with anything.
1. Chapter 1

**This piece of writing has nothing, to do with anything. It was my first piece of writing really, back at the beginning of last year. It was for this English 'young writer' thing that my teacher entered me in. I don't know why anyone would read it…but I wanted to post it, cause it's something that's very important to me.**

_Margret._

_I looked down at my hands and saw blood; my own blood. It was like I was trapped in a cage underwater and couldn't get out, walls closing down on me and blocking my view from any outside light. My breaths were getting heaver and heaver. My whole body felt stiff. Then it all went black, and I felt my life coming to an end._

"Mark! Truth or dare?" Not wanting to seem like a total wimp around my little brothers I had of course asked for a dare, because If I was to choose truth I would never hear the end of it.

Joe looked like he was thinking really hard, which of course was very different for him. Then he whispered to Tony, who nodded and smirked, Joe then cleared his throat.

"I dare you to spend two days in the old Wentanky mansion." Shot. The boy could really think of a good dare. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Ye-yeah I'll do it!" It couldn't be that creepy, could it? That night, I lied to my mom and told her I was going to spend the weekend with my friend Billy, and of course; she believed every word I said. As we came to the fence that was wrapped around the old grey mansion which looked like it could collapse at any moment; Joe stopped.

"This is as far as I'm going Mark, good luck." I looked at Joe and Tony then slowly made my way through the tall grass and weeds, up to the door of the creepiest place I had ever seen in my life.

Just two days.

I pushed open the door too find spider webs and furniture covered in huge white sheets. There were picture frames all over the walls, reaching up all the way to the ceiling. A lot of them had newspaper articles in them, some had old paintings. But one of them really caught my attention. In the very middle of the wall, behind some dusted covered tables there was a panting of a pale young girl. She had piercing bright green eyes, and dark chocolate hair. Shivering, I kept walking.

Even though I had heard so many weird and crazy stories about this place, it just didn't feel creepy; it felt...welcoming. Then something chilled my skin and all the hair on my body stuck right up.

Great, Mark.

Just Great.

What have you gotten yourself into?

_Margret._

_I sat on the hill in the backyard of the huge house my family was occupying right now. I looked at the sun and wondered what it would be like if I just ran away from this place. I felt like a prisoner in my own home. Even though it was the biggest house in the town and was full of rare and expensive things…it just wasn't home to me._

"_Margret sweetie, come in! It's time for your dress fitting." I took another look at the beautiful blue sky that was clear as glass._

"_Sweetheart could you please try to stay still why Miss Ruth fixes your dress?" _

"_Mother is this really necessary?"_

_My mother hissed, "Margret Elizabeth Wentanky don't back talk me." _

I took a deep breath and set my bag down on one of the long couches. I looked around at all the news paper articles, some dating back to 1912. I then made my way to the spiral staircase and climbed up it. There were about 10 doors just in the first hallway.

I went to the very back one, and opened the door up. It looked like someone had still stayed in this room. The huge bed that was covered in brown and blue pillows and sheets, laid a small book. Above a big vanity there was a huge window that was covered in boards. Next to a dresser, there was a door. I opened it and walked into a huge room that had shoes all over the floor and in the middle, on a wooden chair there was a deep silk blue dress.

"Do you enjoy trespassing?"

I started to shake; I slowly turned my body to see who was talking.


	2. Chapter 2

When I saw her face, it felt like my heart skipped a beat. I tried to get my words out, but it was becoming hard for me to even concentrate.

"Uh-uh-uh….I'm sorry, I'll l-leave." I tried to run but the girl stepped in front of me. I put my hand up to her face, but it went right through. I pulled my hand back and looked at her in shock.

She looked down, and then started to speak. "May I ask why you're here?" I looked at her face which absolutely breath taking gorgeous, she had this piercing dark blue eyes, dark red pouty lips and the perfect shape nose.

"Uh well you see it's a long story." She tilted her head back and giggled, "Oh trust me, I have a lot of time, come on." She led me to a door in the hallway that was taller than the others, and had more detailed accents to it. As she opened the door my jaw dropped, there were bookcases all over; some even high enough to touch the ceiling. "Whoa." She laughed. "Yea my father used to love spending his whole Saturdays in here."

She sat down in one of the chairs, and I took a seat next to her. "So now could you please tell me why you're here in this house?" She asked, as I leaned back in my chair, I laughed, "I wouldn't call this place a house…" _More like the freakiest place to live ever. _Looking around at all of the books and huge paintings, I wondered what a young girl like her was doing in the enormous house by herself.."Well it takes a while to get used to, but that's not what we're discussing, I want to know what your doing here before I kick you out."

I cleared my throat and looked into her deep eyes. "Well my little brothers and I were playing truth or dare yesterday and they dared me to come spend two days in this house." Taking my eyes off her, and taking a deep sigh, I tried to keep my nerves from showing.

I'm really sorry I had no idea someone still lived here." She blinked, looking shocked.

"Oh…they don't." I was so confused, "Wh-what? Then please tell me why iyou're/i here."

"Well…you see I _used _to live here. But after the horrible tragedy that occurred, my parents moved away from here."

"What tragedy?" I asked curiously. "Look…Mr…?" "Black, Mark Black ." She nodded her head then continued on. "Well Mr. Mark Black that's for me to know…and for you to found out."

Then with just one blink she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting there still amazed by the girl I had just been talking to I felt my phone vibrate.

_NEW TEXT._

_From Joe._

_Hey dude, see any ghosts yet?_

His question made me wonder if the girl was just that, but then Kevin really thought about it and laughed at even questioning it.

_Joseph stop watching your little horror movies, this place is not haunted._

_TEXT SENT._

I put my phone back in my pocket and got up from the chair. I walked to the big burgundy desk sitting under the window. Looking at the newspaper left there, I shivered again.

_MARGRET WENTANKY DIES OF THE VERY YOUNG AGE OF 19._

I wanted to stop reading there, but I just couldn't, I picked the paper up and kept reading.

_December 13__th__ 1913. Last night at the Wentanky mansion where the Bachelorette Ball for Margret Wentanky was supposed to take place, horror struck. Margret was found in her room covered in blood with a rope around her neck. No one knows if it was a suicidal killing or if someone killed her. Either way the Wentanky family was so upset they shoved everyone out, had no comment on Margret, then fled the country, leaving the house behind._

I dropped the paper and my jaw dropped with it. "Does it all make sense now?" I didn't even have to turn around to see who was speaking. "Y-yeah…" My whole body was starting to shake- was the girla…ghost?

"Listen if I'm scaring you, you can always just leave." She paused for a moment, then walked closer to me, making my heart start beating urgently fast " I mean, I don't know who would want to spend more than one minute in this house."

"No I don't want to go. Plus I can't just drop a dare."

_Stupid, stupid Mark. So stupid._

--

"Can I ask you something?" I didn't even know this girls name.. "Yes Mark?" I looked at my feet then into her eyes.

"I don't even know your name, what is it?"

Chuckling she came to sit down next to me. "My name's Margret." _Wait_...Mark thought, _was this girl the girl in the paper?_

Mark didn't care if he was jumping to conclusion, he knew it had to be her, who else would the paper have been talking about. As crazy as it sounds, Kevin now knew this girls was a ghost.

"Who did it? Who killed you?" Her face fell, but yet she didn't look surprised. "Well I'm not really sure but I know it was a girl because of her voice, though her face was covered up."

"H-how are you s-still here?" She sat down on the desk. "Well I had been swept into a blinding bright light then all of a sudden I remember being back in my room and seeing blood all over. I went down stairs and saw my mom; I tried getting her attention but apparently I was unable to be heard-or of course, seen."

"Then…then…how am I seeing you AND hearing you?"I asked, she just shook her head, "Now that, I don't know."

--

"Mark?"I looked up to see her looking down at me, smiling with the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen, "Yes Margret?" Her smile brightened when I said her name,

"What's the date today?" I laughed, and checked my phone. "Oct-" she cut me off. "What's that?" She asked pointing at my cell phone. I laughed again. "Just something a lot of people can't live without." She shrugged. "Oh so what's the date again?"

"October 14th 2008." She looked at me in amazement."Whoa. Tomorrows my 95th birthday." Just as I was about to speak she answered the question I was going to ask. "Yeah I know, no matter how old I'll get my appearance will never change, I'm stuck in my 19th year, it kind of sucks to never get old. I've lived long enough." I laughed, "not many people would think that."

"So I'm guessing the world sure has changed a lot in the past 95 years?" Laughing, I nodded my head in agreement. "You haven't gotten out of the house at all?" She sighed, "No I'm afraid of the outside world…being out there reminds me of what my life _could_ have been like.

"What was the ball for anyway?" She cringed at my question, "Well my mother thought it would be a good idea to host a ball for me to find a man. I told her and told her it would be a bad idea over and over, but like always she never listened to me. "

I wasn't really paying attention to what Margret was saying anymore, just on her flawless beautiful face. Why did she have to be dead? Why couldn't she be real?

"Mark…Mark…Mark!?" I ignored her once again, and took her chin with my hand. Lifting her face to mine; I crashed our lips together. I felt electric shocks ring through my body.

And then I realized something.

I had fallen in love with a girl in less than a day, and she was already dead.


End file.
